1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card image data processing system in which a plurality of cards, i.e., card images, share common card mode data. More particularly, it relates to a system for changing common card mode data for a plurality of card images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In usual offices, office workers store information in physical card systems. That is, they write the information on to cards and store the cards in filing boxes.
The development of word processing, however, has made possible electronic card systems wherein information is stored on card images in a floppy disk or other memory medium, thereby enhancing office efficiency. In such a system, a card image is displayed on a display unit and information is added thereto.
A card image is comprised of common card mode data for a plurality of card images, such card images with common card mode data being considered a "box", and individual card data for each card image. When adding new form items (fields) or changing a field, thus changing the card mode data, it is necessary for an office worker to reinput all old, individual card data for the new card mode data so as to create new card images. This considerably increases work and may result in errors in the card data due to reinput of the card date.